Prior to the present invention, as set forth in general terms above and more specifically below, it is known, to employ various swing training devices. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,737 by Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 8,137,219 by Gant, U.S. Pat. No. 8,622,854 by Suzuki, U.S. Pat. No. 8,827,847 by Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 8,888,614 by Nutter, and U.S. Pat. No. 8,911,309 by Harihar et al. While these various swing training devices may have been generally satisfactory, there is nevertheless a need for a new and improved swing training device that is capable of being removably attached to the shaft of a sporting implement such that an audible sound and light are emitted by the swing training device in order to inform the user when the user has broken his/her wrists during the swing thereby improving the user's swing power and swing consistency.
It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.